disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen (musical soundtrack)
The Frozen: Original Broadway Cast Recording is a soundtrack album for the Broadway musical Frozen, based on the 2013 Disney animated feature of the same name. The soundtrack is performed by the original 2018 Broadway cast of the show. While the original movie had ten songs, the musical expands on this to feature more than twenty songs. The only song from the movie that does not feature in the musical adaptation is "Frozen Heart". All songs were composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez; with the exception of "Vuelie", which was composed by Frode Fjellheim and Christophe Beck. For the recording, the orchestra was expanded from 21 members to 44, including a 22-person string section. In the month prior to the March 2018 debut of the show, four tracks were released as singles to promote the show's opening - "Monster", "What Do You Know About Love?", "Dangerous to Dream" and "True Love". Of these four pre-release tracks, only the recording of "True Love" was kept identical on this album - the other three were re-recorded with the rest of the album. Track listing # "Vuelie" / "Let the Sun Shine On" - Mattea Conforti, Ayla Schwartz and Cast (4:34) # "A Little Bit of You" - Brooklyn Nelson and Audrey Bennett (1:56) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" - Mattea Conforti, Ayla Schwartz, Patti Murin, Caissie Levy (3:40) # "For the First Time in Forever" - Patti Murin, Caissie Levy and Cast (4:14) # "Hans of the Southern Isles" - John Riddle (1:35) # "Queen Anointed" - Cast (1:26) # "Dangerous to Dream" - Caissie Levy and Cast (5:03) # "Love is an Open Door" - Patti Murin and John Riddle (3:10) # "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People" - Jelani Alladin (0:54) # "What Do You Know About Love?" - Patti Murin and Jelani Alladin (4:38) # "In Summer" - Greg Hildreth (1:58) # "Hans of the Southern Isles (Reprise)" - John Riddle, Robert Creighton and Cast (2:16) # "Let It Go" - Caissie Levy (3:46) # "Hygge" - Kevin Del Aguila, Jelani Alladin, Patti Murin, Greg Hildreth and Cast (6:10) # "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" - Caissie Levy and Patti Murin (2:53) # "Fixer Upper" - Olivia Phillip, Timothy Hughes and Cast (3:42) # "Kristoff Lullaby" - Jelani Alladin (1:43) # "Monster" - Caissie Levy and Cast (3:42) # "True Love" - Patti Murin (2:54) # "Colder by the Minute" - Patti Murin, Jelani Alladin, Caissie Levy, John Riddle and Cast (4:01) # "Finale" - Patti Murin, Caissie Levy and Cast (2:31) # "When Everything Falls Apart" - Greg Hildreth, Jelani Alladin and Patti Murin (3:58) Principle cast The album features the original Broadway principle cast of the show, with the exception of Andrew Pirozzi (whose role of Sven is non-speaking). The same principle cast performed both the 2017 Denver tryouts, and the 2018 Broadway debut of the show. As is normal practise in theatre, the roles of Young Anna and Elsa were each shared between two child actresses. For this soundtrack, all four actresses are featured. *Anna - Patti Murin *Elsa - Caissie Levy *Kristoff - Jelani Alladin *Hans - John Riddle *Olaf - Greg Hildreth *Duke of Weselton - Robert Creighton *Oaken - Kevin Del Aguila *Pabbie - Timothy Hughes *King Agnarr - James Brown III *Queen Iduna - Ann Sanders *Bulda - Olivia Phillip *Young Anna - Audrey Bennett, Mattea Conforti *Young Elsa - Brooklyn Nelson, Ayla Schwartz Song order The order of the original nine songs is different in the stage version. Where "Let It Go" featured early on in the movie, it is instead used as the finale of Act 1 of the musical. To accommodate this usage, the immediate aftermath of Elsa's coronation was changed instead to keep focus on Anna. This lead to Anna's meeting of both Kristoff and Olaf to be earlier in the story, and their respective songs "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People" and "In Summer" brought forward compared to the original song ordering. The deleted song "When Everything Falls Apart" was originally performed after "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)". Missing songs Whilst the soundtrack includes the song "When Everything Falls Apart", which was cut from the show before the Broadway debut, it is missing two songs that did exist in the Broadway show at the time of its debut: *"Hidden Folk", a "pre-prise" of "Monster", performed by Young Elsa and her family. The song takes place after "A Little Bit of You". *"Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Reprise)", performed by Olaf, Anna and Kristoff. The song takes place after the reprise of "For the First Time in Forever". "Track by Track Commentary" On June 15 2018, one week after the physical album release, a companion album titled "Frozen: The Broadway Musical - Track by Track Commentary" was released digitally. The commentary features songwriters Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez introducing each song on the soundtrack, providing detail on why each song was written/re-written for the Broadway show. The commentary does not include any of the songs, and is intended to be listened in turn with the main soundtrack album. Category:Albums Category:Frozen Category:Walt Disney Records albums